Selamanya Bersama, Right?
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki rahasia masing-masing yang sulit untuk diungkapkan satu sama lain. Mereka saling mecintai? Mungkin ... Tapi ada saja halangan untuk mereka saling bersama, dari kakak-kakak Sakura, mantan Sakura, dan lagi ... R 'n R!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaaa!" Pagi-pagi begini Sakura sudah teriak-teriak gaje di sekolah. Kalian tahu kenapa? Yeah – lari – toilet – pipis, adalah tujuan utamanya kali ini.

"Apa! Mana bisa begitu! Seenaknya saja!" Umpat seluruh siswa yang sedang berdiri di depan madding sekolah.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya menuju toilet. Ia berjalan pelan menuju madding.

_Memangnya ada apa sih? _Pikir Sakura. Ia melihat sebuah pengumuman denga tulisan yang kelewat lebay. Tulisannya di buat capital – biasa – capital – biasa, terus fontnya juga diubah-ubah, warnanya juga warna-warni kayak pelangi, mana warnanya yang diambil cerah-cerah – gila nih yang buat pengumuman, mau buat mata anak-anak jadi puyeng?

"Hay! Pemberitahuan dari anggota OSIS itu merugikan kita ya?" Tanya Ino, teman satu kelas Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya di samping Sakura, kontras sekali dengan Sakura yang tengah geliat sana geliut sini nahan pipis.

**Autor : Momomiya Hoshino Utai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : OOC, Romance, dsb.**

**Pairing : Bla~bla~bla~bla ...**

**A/N : **huhhh! Berusaha buat yang terbaik bagi para readers! Tolong diterima cerita ini dengan lapang dada ya?

Heehee .. Maaf kalo masih misstypo, humornya garing, dan sebagenya. Author Cuma iseng buat ini ... Tapi tetep ... Tolong direview ya?

**P3****n9****um****U****m4N****!  
><strong>**p3****R****p****1****a****h4N****aN9k4****+aN****t4****h****Un****!n1****, ****s3****L****uru****#****$!sw4****wa****J1b****&+anK****!**

Itulah penggalan awal dari pengumuman tersebut yang tengah dibaca Sakura.

"P ... 3 itu apa ya? 'E' ya? Jadi 'Pen' – 9 apa ya?" Ucap Sakura garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hay, aku duluan ya?" Ucap Ino dan melenggang pergi. Sakura hanya diam, sebenarnya ia tidak tahu kalau Ino sudah meninggalkannya dengan tenang – bukan mati ya? Ia asyik memperhatikan pengumuman yang sulit dimengerti oleh anak–baik seperti Sakura, dia bukan alay seperti teman-temannya yang lain. SMS saja dia tidak pernah memakai singkatan-singkatan gaje.

"Arrrggghhh! Bikin pusing! Ino temani aku ke toilet!" Ucap Sakura dan langsung menarik tangan orang yang ada disampingnya ke toilet. Orang yang ditarik tangannya hanya diam saja.

Di koridor menuju toilet Sakura memang merasa aneh dengan keadaan tangan Ino yang lebih besar dari biasanya, tapi tidak ia perdulikan, karena rasa kebeletnya sudah melebihi rasa penasarannya.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Sesampainya di toilet, Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang yang sedari tadi ia tarik hingga terhuyun-huyun menabrak tong sampah, rak sepatu, dinding dan anak-anak yang lain hingga wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk – nggak, bercanda. Hahaha ...

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini? Kau siapa? Kenapa Ino berubah jadi laki-laki?" Teriak Sakura di depan laki-laki yang tadi ia tarik tanpa pikir panjang, laki-laki itu sepertinya pasrah saja – jangan ngeres yea? *Plakk!* (Loe tuh yang ngeres! Kita mah biasa aja!).

"Kau menarikku paksa – BAKA!" Ucap laki-laki itu di depan wajah Sakura disertai hujan lokalnya yang luar biasa dahsayat bak tsunami.

"Aduh! Ngomong nggak usah pake tsunami segala napa? Kasihan tuh, cleaning service bersihinnya." Ucap Sakura sambil nunjuk orang kurus, berbaju jingga, membawa peralatan pembersih, yang sedang mengepel bekas tsunami yang ditimbulan oleh laki-laki aneh, berkacamata, berbaju kelewat rapi dan sebagainya – pokoknya culun abis deh! di hadapan Sakura saat ini.

"Lu sendiri ngomong kagak usah pake toa napa?" Balas laki-laki itu sengit. Jelas-jelas Sakura nggak pake toa dibilang pake toa. Jiah ... memang suara Sakura aja yang ngelengking kelewat keras.

"Kyyyaaa!" Sakura berteriak nggak bisa nahan pipis lagi. Ia membuka pintu toilet perlahan – diintipnya.

"Hay! Ngapain Lu ngintip-ngintip?" Tanya laki-laki itu heran melihat tingkah Sakura yang kelewat lebay.

"Gue takut ada badut." Ucap Sakura gaje.

"Hn? Badut? BAKA! Mana ada badut di kamar mandi!" Ucap laki-laki lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hay, Lu tunggu di depan pintu ini ya? Gue masuk dulu. Jangan kemana-mana. OK?" Ucap Sakura memastikan anak laki-laki itu akan menemaninya di dalam toilet.

Ya, Sakura takut sekali dengan yang namanya B – A – D – U – T. dan parahnya, saat ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu, teman-teman satu kelasnya sengaja mebuat kejutan untuk Sakura dengan cara menyembunyikan badut di toilet, awalnya mau mereka tunjukkan waktu pulang sekolah, tapi Sakura sudah keburu tahu – dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya saat Sakura melihat badut di toilet? Tentu saja ia teriak dan nangis-nangis Bombay dalam pelukan pacarnya – Gaara.

"Yeah ..." Sahut laki-laki itu malas.

Anak laki-laki itu pun berdiri dan bersandar di depan pintu utama toilet. Sedangkan Sakura masuk ke dalam salah satu box toilet tersebut.

"Hay, namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura dari dalam box tersebut. Dan juga Sakura memastikan kalau laki-laki itu masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

"Sasuke." Sahutnya singkat dan amat – teramat – sangat malas.

"Ok, Gue Sakura." Sahut Sakura ditengah aktivitas pipisnya.

"Gue nggak nanya." Sahut laki-laki yang kita ketahui kini bernama – Sasuke.

"Hay, Uke. Lu murid baru ya'?" Tanya Sakura lagi terus memastikan anak itu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Uke ... Uke ... ! Pala Lu peang! Nama Gue Sasuke! Jangan seenaknya manggil nama orang! Dasar Kura-kura!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn ... Maaf. Lu murid baru?" Tanya Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke maalas sekali.

5 menit kemudian.

"Hay, Lu masih lama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..." Tak ada sahutan.

"Hay, Lu kesedot toilet ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"..." Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Hay!" Teriak Sasuke, ia langsung berjalan menghampiri box tempat Sakura pipis. "Woy! BAKA! Lu dengar Gue kagak sih?" Tanya Sasuke kesal sambil ngedor-ngedor pintu box toilet tersebut.

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Sasuke pun berinisiatif membuka pintu itu dan – TADA! Sakura pingsan terduduk di atas toilet duduk itu. Ia terlihat sangat pucat – tapi ingat ... ya ... *a la Sule*, Sakura udah make rok sekolahnya kok.

"Hayy!" Sasuke langsung menghampiri gadis paling cerewet yang pernah ia temui. "Hay! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia memeriksa nadi Sakura. Ternyata masih berdenyut pelan. "Bertahanlah! Aku akan bawa kau ke—" Namun perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika tangan kecil Sakura mengait lengan Sasuke agar tidak kemana-mana. "Hay, kau sadar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn. Kepalaku sakit." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Sakit? Kau baru saja memasukkan kepalamu ke dalam lubang toilet ya? BAKA! Jelas saja itu tidak muat!" Ucap Sasuke menatap mata onyx Sakura yang setengah terpejam itu.

Sakura yang terkulai lemas masih bisa melempar senyum pada Sasuke yang sudah khawatir setengah hidup melihat keadaan Sakura.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Hn? Uke" Tanya Sakura gaje dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Sasuke seketika memerah. Sebenarnya dia memang mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Tapi – gengsi donk!

"Nggak! Dasar Kura! Siapa juga yang mengkhawatirkanmu!" Ucap Sasuke sok cuek. Padahal masih dekep-dekep Sakura tuh ... *Dicidori Sasuke*.

Sakura tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Sasuke yang jadi salah tingkah akibat pertanyaan Sakura.

"Uke? Kau temani aku di sini ya?" Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Uke? Enak aja. Namaku Sasuke – BAKA! Lagi pula tumben suara Lu lembut, biasanya melengking kayak suara Mpok Nori." Ucap Sasuke. Perlahan ia membelai rambut-rambut lembut Sakura yang berwarna lain dari yang lain – Pink.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Mpok Nori itu sepupu jauh Gue loh." Ucap Sakura iseng.

"Pantas mirip." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hn? Apanya yang mirip?" Tanya Sakura.

"Suaranya." Sahut Sasuke.

"Oh ... Dikirain—" Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Muka Lu juga mirip." Ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Ich! Apaan sih!" Ucap Sakura dan mencubiti lengan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh geli meihat tingkah manja Sakura.

"Eh. Kalau dilihat-lihat, mata kita sama ya?" Ucap Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. Lalu tersenyum tanpa menjawab ucapan Sasuke. "Bagus juga ternyata mata Gue." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ich, pede bener." Ucap Sakura sambil manyun-manyun 5 meter.

"Haha ... Gue belum selese. Maksud Gue, bagus juga model mata Gue kalo Lu yang make." Ucap Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke melihat Sakura menaikkan alisnya, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "Maksud Gue – mata onyx kita kan sama. Nah, mata ini bagus di mata Gue, tapi bagus lagi di mata Lu." Ucap Sasuke muter-muter bikin pusing dunia aja yang dari dulu muter-muter nggak pusing, gara-gara ucapan Sasuke jadi ikut pusing.

"Oo." Ucap Sakura. Padahal dia kagak ngerti. Author aja kagak ngerti *Ditebas pake Kusanaginya Sasuke*.

"Lu napa sih? Belum sarapan ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sakura. Ia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Soalnya dia itu sedang B O ' O N G ! (Sakura: Jangan teriak2 BAKA! Nanti ketahuan Uke!).

"Kalo gitu kita ke kantin saja." Ajak Sasuke. Ia pun berusaha mengangkat Sakura. Tapi, karena berat badan Sakura yang baru ajah nambah 5 kg kemarin, membuat Sasuke kewalahan ngangkat Sakura. "Lu berat amat sih!" Ucap Sasuke keringetan, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan lembut sang gadis yang menjaga sekali dengan yang namaya BERAT BADAN.

"Cih! Nggak usah angkat-angkat deh!" Ucap Sakura kesel dibilang 'berat amat', sama ajah kan tuh artinya Sasuke bilang dia 'gendut'.

"Hahaha ..." Sasuke tertawa melihat Sakura yang ngambek. Katanya sih 'lucu'.

"Udah, gue bisa JALAN SENDIRI." Ucap Sakura makin kesel diketawain Sasuke.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Di kelas.

"Ino. Sakura mana? Katanya ke toilet, tapi kok lama banget ya?" Tanya Hinata pada Ino.

"Ya udah. Datangin aja sono ke toilet, gue mah ogah. Bau!" Ucap Ino.

"Lah? Sejak kapan Lu ngubah nama Lu jadi Ogah, No?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Hedeh ... males Gue ngebahas." Ucap Ino malas.

"Ok, Ogah." Ucap Tenten dan tersenyum jahil. "Mana Unyilnya Gah?" Tanya Tenten pada Ino. Ino hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan berlari kecil menuju tempat duduk Shikamaru – pacarnya. Sepertinya ia tengah ngadu sama Shikamaru tentang Tenten yang ngatain dia. Terus sukses Tenten dapat deathglare dari Shikamaru.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya? Nyari Sakura." Ucap Hinata dan berjalan santai ke toilet.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Di depan toilet.

"Hn?" Hinata bingung mendengar suara aneh dari dalam toilet, awalnya dia takut, tapi rasa takutnya hilang dikalahkan rasa penasarannya.

"Aduh! Sasuke, sakit. Pelan-pelan ajah napa? Buru-buru amat." Ucap Sakura dari dalam toilet.

_Sasuke? Itu kan suara Sakura? Apa yang Sakura lakukan? _Pikir Hinata.

"Sabar. Bentar lagi juga kelar." Ada jeda sebentar, lalu "Turunin dunk." Ucap Sasuke dari dalam toilet.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan mereka langsung berlari ke kelas dengan pikiran negative yang luar biasa.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Di dalam toilet.

Sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah ...

"Udah, gue bisa JALAN SENDIRI." Ucap Sakura makin kesel diketawain Sasuke.

BUAKK! DUM! DOAR!

"Aduh!" Eluh Sakura yang baru saja jatuh nimpa wastafle toilet.

"HAHAHAHAHA ..." Ketawa Sasuke menggelegar. "Makanya, jangan SOK." Ucap Sasuke masih tertawa. "Sini, Gue Bantu, mana yang sakit?" Tanya Sasuke masih nahan tawanya.

"Ini." Tunjuk Sakura di tangannya. Ternyata tangannya berdarah, dan darahnya banyak banget.

"Astaga! Ini banyak banget. Sini gue obtain." Ucap Sasuke lalu ngebalut luka Sakura dengan kasar.

"Aduh! Sasuke, sakit. Pelan-pelan ajah napa? Buru-buru amat." Ucap Sakura yang kesakitan lukanya di toel-toel pake sapu tangannya Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Sabar. Bentar lagi juga kelar." Ucap Sasuke terus mentoel-toel. Lalu ia berusaha ngangkat tubuh Sakura, "Turunin dunk." Ucap Sasuke terus ada jeda beberapa lama, Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Berat badan Lu maksud gue." Lanjut Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tengah bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Cih! Lagi-lagi masalah berat badan!" Ucap Sakura lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Ya udah! Turunin Gue!" Ucap Sakura yang akhirnya di lempar Sasuke.

BUARGG!

"Aduh! Gue bilang turunin! Bukan lemparin!" Ucap Sakura.

_Padahal tadi sudah bagus, gendong dengan bridal style, eh ... ujung-ujungnya Gue dilempar jatuh. Kurang ajar ini bocah! _Pikir Sakura, innernya sudah bergejolak ingin mencekik leher Sasuke sampai putus dari batang lehernya yang panjang bak jerapah.

"Hahahaha ... Maaf." Ucap Sasuke masih tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi ingat ... ya ... *a la Sule*, Jangan lebar-lebar bukanya ntuh mulut ... Kemasukan kecoa ntar ... Hee.

"Aduh! Parah Lu Uke!" Umpat Sakura dan berusaha berdiri sambil menggosok-gosok bokongnya.

"Haha ... Maaf, sini Gue bantuin." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik tangan Sakura – membantu untuk bediri gitu maksudnya.

Sudah selesai Sakura berdiri tegap. Tiba-tiba Sakura kepeleset sabun yang entah datang dari mana – alasan author ajah, padahal emank author aja mau Sakuranya jatuh terus, hahahaha!

BRUAAKKKK!

Kembali – tawa Sasuke memecah seluruh kaca toilet. Wkakakakakak ... bercanda.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaaa!" Tawa Sasuke ngeri, Sakon – Ukon lewat.

"Numpang lewat." Ucap Sakon – Ukon.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop. Ok, cerita jadi ngawur. Mari back to story ajah.

"Jangan ketawa terus donk!" Ambek Sakura.

"Hahaha ... Sini, aku Bantu." Lalu Sasuke membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura bangun dengan memegang pinggangnya yang sepertinya lepas dari tempatnya biasa menempel. "Haha ... Encok ne'?" Ejek Sasuke.

"Encok pala Lu peang! Ne' ... Ne' ... Emank Gue nenek-nenek!" Teriak Sakura di telinga Sasuke.

"Bussseeetttt dah! Mulut – mulut tuh! Ada toanya ya di dalam kerongkongan mulut Lu?" Tanya Sasuke sekaligus mengejek Sakura.

"Huh!" Ucap Sakura membuang muka.

"Hahaha! Udah ... Jangan ngambek lagi ..." Ucap Sasuke kini ia berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Sakura, ia memegangi kedua pundak Sakura. "Kura ... Jangan marah ..." Ucapnya menyesal karena Sakura tak kunjung memperdulikannya.

"Kena' deh!" Ucap Sakura tertawa dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di toilet.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Di koridor kelas X.

"Hay! Tunggu Baka-Kura!" Teriak Sasuke sambil tertawa. Aduh ... Kayak bukan Sasuke, author ini ... OOC sih OOC ... Tapi kayaknya ini kelewat OOC ya?

"Hahahaha! Kena' Lu Uke!" Ucap Sakura dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Sasuke kehabisan oksigen, ia memegang lututnya kelelahan. "Aduh! Sampai dapat Gue, Gue benyek-benyek noh cewek petasan!" Ucap Sasuke kesel. Kenapa Sasuke ngatain Sakura petasan? Hayooo ... Siapa yang tahu? Ya, yang di belakang! *Nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang lagi makan ramen*. (Bawel!). jiah ... Jadi ... Sasuke manggil Sakura petasan karena suara Sakura yang nggak kalah keras kayak suara petasan.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Di kelas Sakura.

Sakura masuk dengan tubuh penuh peluh karena berlari-lari menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh!" Nafas Sakura memburu.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Tenten.

"Aku mau dimangsa ... Hosh! Hosh!" Ucap Sakura masih menari – buang nafas dengan cepat.

_Dimangsa ya? Sakura kelewat keringetan, pasti cowok yang namanya Sasuke itu hebat banget ya? Hiii! Sakura mesum! _Pikir Hinata. Ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hay, Hinata!" Sapa Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Hinata yang membuat Hinata membocorkan apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Kyyaaa! SAKURA MESUM! TADI DI TOILET 'BEGITUAN' SAMA SASUKE!" Teriak Hinata. Sentak membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi dalam kelas itu membulatkan matanya dan menatap Sakura horror.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Tanya Sakura bingung. "Kau kenal Sasuke?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ma – ma – maaf Sakura. A – ano aku ta – tadi dengar Sakura men – ngh ... gitu lah pokoknya di toilet, sama Sasuke – kalau nggak salah gitu kamu manggil namanya." Jelas Hinata.

Sakura kesal dengan Hinata. Hinata seenaknya saja mengatakan hal yang belum jelas kebenarannya. Sakura pun berlari keluar kelas dan menuju ke atap sekolah.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Di atap sekolah.

Di atap sekolah memang sepi, karena ada larangan bagi murid untuk naik ke sana. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang sering ke sana – itu pun sebagai tempat mojok.

Sakura duduk di samping pembatas atap tersebut. Ia menggelantungkan kakinya.

_Apa-apaan Hinata itu! Enak saja mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Tahu saja nggak kebenarannya. Memang dia Tuhan? yang tahu segalanya? Bodoh! Aku memang di toilet dengan Sasuke, tapi aku nggak macam-macam!_ Pikir Sakura kesal.

Tiba-tiba ia menengok ke bawah. Ada seseorang yang sepertinya berteriak kepadanya. Ia bingung melihat anak itu, tinggi gedung itu sudah sampai kurang lebih 100 meter di atas tanah, mana mungkin Sakura mendengar teriakan anak yang ada di bawah.

BRRAAAKKK!

Pintu menuju atap dibuka dengan kasar.

"Hn?" Sakura awalnya kaget, lalu menatap bingung guru yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah pucat menatapnya.

"Haruno! Jangan bertindak nekad!" Teriak guru itu.

"Hn? Apanya?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura! Jangan nekad Sakura! Kami semua sudah dengar ceritanya dari Sasuke. Kami percaya padamu Sakura." Teriak Hinata sampai menangis-nangis karena sepertinya khawatir bener.

"Baka-Kura! Apa yang kau lakuakan?" Tanya Sasuke, wajahnya juga memucat seperti yang lainnya.

"Kalian mayat hidup ya? Kenapa pucat?" Tanya Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ia harus menengok ke bawah. Saat ia menengok – ASTAGA! Seluruh anak-anak udah bergerombol di bawah gedung menatap ke arahnya.

_Memangnya apa yang mereka pikirkan? Apakah mereka pikir aku ingin bunuh diri? Bodoh! Mana mau aku mati konyol begitu saja! GILA! _PIkir Sakura.

"Kalian pikir aku mau apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil berdiri. Semua orang was-wasan dengan gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Sakura! Jangan nekad!" Teriak guru itu lagi.

"Cih! Berisik." Ucap Sakura.

"Heh! Cewek petasan kentut! Kalao Lu lompat, jangan harap Gue mau datang ke pemakaman Lu!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa juga yang ngarep Lu datang ke pemakaman Gue." Ucap Sakura santai dan berjalan-jalan ringan di pinggiran atap itu.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak seluruh anak cewek di bawah.

"Cih! Berisik!" Ucap Sakura – sebenarnya Sakura Cuma mau ngerjai mereka semua.

_Hiihii ... aku mau lihat wajah mereka semakin pucat. _Pikir Sakura.

"Petasan kentut!" Teriak Sasuke. Matanya agak berair. Sakura agak heran melihat Sasuke.

"Uke bodoh!" Teraik Sakura. Lalu ia tersenyum masam.

"Hn? Kau jangan nekad!" Teriak Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura aneh.

Tiba-tiba, saat Sakura akan mengucapkan – 'Hahahaha! Kena' deh!'. Ia malah kepeleset dan ...

GRRAAABBB!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak semua orang yang tengah menyaksikan.

_Astaga! Susah sekali melawan gravitasi. Mungkin inilah akhir hidup Gue. _Pikir Sakura. Ia hanya menatap pasrah. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke – langit dan – _Matilah Gue. Cih! Shit!_

GRRRAAABBB!

"Hn?"

BRRUUUKKKK!

Tangan Sakura yang digenggam erat membuat tubuh Sakura menubruk tebing atap.

"Hn?" Sakura menatap ke atas.

"BAKA! Dasar petasan kentut! Kau itu bodoh sekali!" Teriak Sasuke dan ngata-ngatain Sakura seenak jidadnya. Sakura hanya bingung menatap Sasuke.

"Kau – menyelamatkan ku?" Tanya Sakura.

"BAKA! Hanya kau teman yang aku miliki! Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan teman untuk yang kesekian kalinya!" Teriak Sasuke, tangisnya pecah.

"Uke?" Sakura berucap. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil, "Dasar! Bilang aja Lu kagak mau kehilangan cinta pertama Lu! Monyet duit gope'." Ucap Sakura menyeringai.

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung. "Kalau iya kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tertunduk.

Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. _Jadi ... Gue ..._

"Becanda ..." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik Sakura ke atas.

"Cih! Gue kira beneran." Ucap Sakura menebas-nebaskan debu yang nempel di baju seragamnya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika ia menyadari Sasuke terdiam di hadapannya. Ia mendongak dan –

"Sakura! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Ucap Sasuke dan memluk Sakura erat – eraaatttt sekaliiii sampai Sakura nggak bisa napas – mati ajah Lu sekalian! *Ditendang Sakura sampai ke segitiga Bermuda*.

"Hn? Sas – Sas – uke ... Hosh! Nafas!" Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji. Jangan lakukan itu lagi." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haaaahhhh~! Akhirnya pelukan mautmu itu bisa lepas juga." Ucap Sakura menarik – lepas nafas dalam-dalam.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Ia baru sadar apa yang barusan dia lakukan.

"Sakura – maaf ya?" Ucap Hinata mendekat.

Sakura menatap Hinata tajam. Kemudian – "Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah asal tuduh." Ucap Hinata.

"Asal kau sadar. Aku tak masalah." Sahut Sakura lalu tersenyum manis yang membuat wajah Sasuke memanas.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

"Sakura, kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang lagi beres-beres buku sekolahnya yang tadi dilempar-lempar sama Naruto.

"Sama Sasori-nii." Sahut Sakura sambil nengok-nengok ke laci mejanya kalo-kalo masih ada yang keringgalan.

"Oo. Pulang bareng aku and Shika-kun aja." Ajak Ino.

"Nggak. Aku males. Lagian aku sekalian mau ke –" Sakura mau jujur sama Ino, tapi mulutnya berkata lain. "Ke Mall." Lanjuynya agi tersu ketawa gaje.

"Padahal Shika-kun baru beli Limosin loh?" Ungkap Ino sambil nyengir-nyengir menggoyahkan pendirian Sakura.

"Maaf yee nee ... Gue udah kagak kegoda lagi ama Limosin, Sasori-nii baru beli Jaguar yang kagak kalah keren." Sahut Sakura sambil ngulur-ngulurin lidahnya kayak anjing *Ditabok laptop sama Sakura*.

"Wah! Kapan? Kagak ajak-ajak Lu." Ucap Ino.

"Seminggu lalu, tapi beberapa hari lalu masuk rumah sakit gara-gara Sasori-nii bawa ngetrack ampe kepeleset kulit pisang di jalan." Jelas Sakura.

"Hahh? Masa bisa Jaguar kepeleset kulit pisang ampe masuk rumah sakit?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Ya ... Dibisa-bisa'in. soalnya Sasori-nii cerita ke aku gitu sih." Jelas Sakura.

"Alah ! Dibo'onkin juga Gua kagak tau." Ucap Ino dan berlalu pergi.

Sudah selesai Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya, ia berjalan keluar.

Saat di koridor.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang dari belakang tubuh Sakura.

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan mendapati pria berkacamata hitam, bermata onyx lekat, bertubuh – hmmm ... Nggak begitu jelas bentuk tubuhnya karena pakaian sekolahnya begitu tertutup, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang dilapisi rompi, setelah itu di luar rompi itu ia pakai sweeter lagi. Ya ampun – apa kagak kepanasan tuh orang. Satu lagi! Rambutnya yang – errr ... seperti pantat ayam itu sangat aneh.

"Eh, Lu monyet duit gope'." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Cih! Dasar petasan kentut!" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ngapain? Ya mau pulang lah! Masa aku nginap di sekolahan?" Ucap Sasuke. "Pulang bareng ya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ich! Males!" Ucap Sakura buang muka.

"Ayolah ... Baka-Kura ... Mau ya?" Ucap Sasuke manja. Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang bersuara berat dari belakang tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua membalikkan badan ingin mengetahui siapagerangankah yang memanggil nama Sakura itu.

"Hn?" Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya melihat sosok yang tak asing di depannya.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

**TBC**

**A/N : **Hahaha ... Maaf ceritanya saya putus ditengah jalan. Hahaha ... Saya sengaja mau buat para readers penasaran!

Sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya!

Minna-san! Tolong Reviewnya!

REVIEW

.

P

.

L

.

E

.

A

.

S

.

E

.

.

.


	2. Semuanya berawal dari SINI

**Sebelumnya di Cinta Fitri ...**

**Ehem!**

**Maaf, maksud saya,**

**Sebelumnya di SBR ...**

"Eh, Lu monyet duit gope'." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Cih! Dasar petasan kentut!" Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ngapain? Ya mau pulang lah! Masa aku nginap di sekolahan?" Ucap Sasuke. "Pulang bareng ya?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ich! Males!" Ucap Sakura buang muka.

"Ayolah ... Baka-Kura ... Mau ya?" Ucap Sasuke manja. Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang bersuara berat dari belakang tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka berdua membalikkan badan ingin mengetahui siapagerangankah yang memanggil nama Sakura itu.

"Hn?" Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya melihat sosok yang tak asing di depannya.

**Autor : Momomiya Hoshino Utai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : OOC, Romance, dsb.**

**Pairing : Bla~bla~bla~bla ...**

**A/N : **Saia suka sekali fandom Naruto, jadi kebanyak fict saya di fandom ini. (Alah! Fict baru 2 and setengah ajah belagu!) Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Saia akan berusaha berkarya terus untuk para readers yang senantiasa membaca fict abal saya ini ...

** Terima kasih .**..

"Hn?" Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya melihat sosok yang tak asing di depannya. Laki-laki berambut merah bata, bermata jade, bertubuh tegap dan kekar itu dengan santai namun tatapan mematikan itu tengah menatap Sakura yang bersenda gurau dengan Sasuke. "Gaara?" Ucap Sakura, kini kita ketahui nama laki-laki itu – Gaara.

"Hn." Sahutnya singkat. "Siapa laki-laki culun itu?" Tanya Gaara sirik.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Sakura cuek. Sasuke hanya diam melihat percakapan keduanya.

"Seleramu rendahan." Ucap Gaara agak meninggikan suaranya.

"Nggak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap Sakura dan meninggalkan Gaara mematung. Sasuke hanya nguntit Sakura di belakangnya.

_Tadi itu Sabaku Gaara kan? Teman satu kelasku? Kenapa dia tidak kena aku? Padahalkan kami satu kelas. BAKA! _Pikir Sasuke.

"Hay. Monyet duit gope'." Ucap Sakura yang membuat Sasuke agak kaget.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dan berlari kecil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Sampai di depan gerbang sekolah kita berpisah ya? Aku akan pulang dengan anikiku." Ucap Sakura dingin.

_Sakura jadi dingin begini setelah bertemu dengan Gaara. Memangnya ada hubungan apa Sakura dengan Gaara? _Pikir Sasuke semakin kacau.

"Kita satu arah kan? Kenapa tidak pulang bertiga saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan dengan anikiku." Jelas Sasuke.

Sesampianya di depan gerbang.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasori yang melihat adiknya sudah keluar dari sekolahannya. Sasori di sini cuma beda satu tahun dengan Sakura. Sakura kelas 2 SMA, Sasori kelas 3. sakura bersekolah di Konoha Senior High School, dan Sasori di Konoha Academy Senior High School. Sasori memang jauh lebih pintar daripada Sakura *Disihir Sakura jadi mbek*.

"Sakura, itu siapa?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Dia anikiku." Sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum.

_Padahal tadi dia dingin sekali, tapi sekarang dia tersenyum. Aneh. _Pikir Sasuke.

"Hn? Siapa dia Sakura?" Tanya Sasori dengan senyuman yang kelewat lebar.

"Dia temanku. Namanya Sasuke." Ucap Sakura. "Nah, Sasuke, dia anikiku – Sasori-nii." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Salam kenal." Ucap keduanya dan saling membungkukkan badan.

"Nah, kalau begitu kita pulang bareng saja." Ucap Sasori pada Sasuke.

"Ehem!" Sakura berdehem mengingatkan, tapi tak direspon Sasori. "Sasori-nii! Bukankah kita ada acara hari ini?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah ngambek tapi tetep imut.

"Hn? Apa?" Tanya Sasori lupa akan planing mereka.

"Lupa? Kalau aku sih nggak masalah nggak ke tempatnya Tsunade-bachan, berarti aniki sama saja ingin aku cepat-cepat –" Ucap Sakura menggantungkan perkataannya berharap Sasori sudah ingat akan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Aku ingat! Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Jangan sampai terlambat, ini sudah sore. Tempat praktik Tsunade-bachan tidak buka sampai malam kan? Kalau begitu, maaf ya Sasuke?" Ucap Sasori dan menundukkan badan meminta maaf pada Sasuke.

"Eh? Iya. Tidak apa. lain kali juga bisa." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum penuh pesona – sayangnya tertutup penampilan konyolnya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sasuke." Ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke dan berlalu pergi bersama Sasori. Sasori hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

_Sakura sebenarnya ada apa ya? Apa maksudnya dengan tempat praktik Tsunade-bachan? Aku penasaran. Aku ikuti saja Sakura. _Pikir Sasuke.

"Eh? Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Hn?" Sasuke agak kaget tapi diusahakannya untuk tidak terlihat kaget.

"Kalau kau mengikuti kami, maka kau akan diikuti." Ucap Sakura dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke hanya mematung. _Bagaimana bisa Sakura tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku? _Pikir Sasuke.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

"Singkirkan dia dari hidupmu." Ucap Sasori dingin.

Sakura hanya menunduk. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Sasori.

'Drrrtttt! Drrrtttt!' HP Sasori bergetar. Sasori pun mengambil HPnya yang ada di dalam saku celananya.

Ada pesan.

**From : Pein-nii**

"**Anak itu tidak mengikuti. Cepat ke tempat praktik Tsunade-basan."**

"Huft!" Sasori menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo cepat." Ucap Sasori.

"Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara lebih rendah dan lembut.

"Dia sudah tidak mengikuti." Sahut Sasori dingin.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Sasuke melangkah menuju rumahnya. _Sakura itu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa dengan mudah aku menjadikannya teman? Mereka begitu mencurigakan. _Pikir Sasuke. Tiba-tiba langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di jalannya. Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk menatap jalanan yang ia pijak.

"Jauhi Sakura." Ucap laki-laki bergaya bak preman itu.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya menrenyitkan dahi bingung. "Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku Pein. Kakak pertama Sakura." Ucap laki-laki yang bernama Pein itu.

"Lalu?" Tanya Sasuke juteks. "Apa hubungannya dengan 'aku harus menjauhi Sakura'?" Lanjutnya lagi sambil berjalan di samping Pein tanpa memperhatikan keberadaannya.

"Karena aku ankinya! Dan aku berhak atas hidup Sakura!" Ucap Pein dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Hidup Sakura, Sakura sendiri yang menentukan. Kau hanya perantara hidupnya, dan kau sebenarnya tak berhak apa pun atas hidup Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan berlalu pergi.

Pein hanya diam beribu bahasa mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Malam hari di kediaman Haruno.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Pein.

"Masih ada waktu untuk Sakura, setelah kenaikkan kelas kita serahkan dia pada Tsunade-bachan." Jelas Sasori.

"Obatnya?" Tanya Pein lagi.

"Dia harus terus meminumnya." Sahut Sasori sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Lalu, sekarang mana dia?" Tanya Pein.

"Sudah istirahat." Jawab Sasori. "Lalu Sasuke? Bagaimana? Apakah sudah kau bereskan?" Tanya Sasori.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padanya. Tapi –" Ucap Pein namun terhenti.

"Hn?" Sasori mengrenyitkan dahi menanti kelanjutan anikinya itu bercerita.

"Aku pening memikirkan ucapan Sasuke itu." Lanjut Pein.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasori penasaran.

"'_Hidup Sakura, Sakura sendiri yang menentukan. Kau hanya perantara hidupnya, dan kau sebenarnya tak berhak apa pun atas hidup Sakura_' Katanya." Jelas Pein.

Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, sepasang emerald tengah memeasang telinganya baik-baik.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Pagi hari di Konoha SHS.

"Pagi Ino! Pagi Shikamaru!" Sapa Sakura pada teman satu kelasnya itu. Dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Pagi." Sapa Ino balik.

"Dia terlihat lebih ceria hari ini setelah kejadian kemarin." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya. Aneh sekali." Sahut Ino.

"Pagi Hinata! Pagi Naruto!" Sapa Sakura lagi pada kedua temannya yang lain.

"Pagi Sakura!" Sapa Naruto dengan semangat '45.

"Pa – pa – pagi Saku – Sakura." Sapa Hinata pada Sakura gugup.

Lalu Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas. Saat sampai di depan tangga menuju kelasnya ia melihat Sasuke turun dari tangga dengan pesona yang memikat hati Sakura. Dengan kacamata yang 'cling' meyilaukan mata Sakura dan paras stoicnya.

***Slow mood : ON***

Sasuke menuruni tangga. Menatap ke arah Sakura.

***Slow mood : OFF***

"Pagi petasan kentut!" Sapa Sasuke penuh semangat yang membara.

"Hn?" Hilang sudah pesona Sasuke di mata Sakura – lenyap.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu Sakura? Naksir ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan cengiran yang mengalahkan cengiran Naruto – aduh, OOC banget!

"Idih! Apaan sih?" Ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ich, muka Lu merah tuh. Kayak pentol yang baru dicelupin ke tomat. Tomat? Hmmmm ... Nyumy!" Ucap Sasuke terkekeh.

"Nyebelin!" Ucap Sakura sambil memukul-mukuli dada Sasuke.

"Hahahaha ..." Sasuke hanya tertawa sambil menahan-nahan tangan Sakura yang memukuli dirinya.

"Eh, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti memukuli Sasuke.

"Hn?" Ucap Sasuke masih tersenyum.

"Ano – hn ... Itu, anikiku kemarin bilang apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Yang mana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pein." Sahut Sakura.

"Oh ... Dia menceritakan tentang Lu yang cerewet ewet." Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Apaan sih!" Ucap Sakura dengan nada ngambek yang manja. "Oh ya. Sasuke, kau jujur saja."

"Jujur apa?" Ucap Sasuke kembali dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Bukan itu kan yang dikatakan anikiku?" Ucap Sakura, kini wajahnya mulai serius.

"Lalu, kau mau aku jawab apa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Jawab saja yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau kau tahu aku berbohong, berarti kau tahu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sas. Aku ingin cerita padamu. Tentang aku – keluargaku." Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Hn? Bukankah kita baru kenal?" Ucap Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya.

"Entahlah, tapi perasaanku menyuruhku menceritakan semua padamu." Ucap Sakura dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

_Aneh. _Pikir Sasuke.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Istirahat pertama.

Sasuke berjalan dengan tampang stoicnya menuju perpustakaan.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke dingin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi berubah.

"Ikut aku." Lalu Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke menuju atap sekolah.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

"Apa yang akan kau lakuakan? Kau ingin bunuh diri lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan intonasi yang agak tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkanmu berubah sikap padaku. Tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah semuanya tentang aku." Ucap Sakura sambil menyuruh Sasuke duduk.

"Apaan? Aku nggak ngerti."

"Aku ingin bercerita. Aku mohon dengarkan. Aku nggak kuat kalau harus memendam ini sendiri." Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ceritakan." Sahut Sasuke dengan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku dan kedua anikiku dulu tinggal di Kiri. Tapi pindah ke Konoha setelah kedua orang tua kami meninggal. Pein-nii yang mengurus kami berdua, kami berdua di sini adalah aku dan Sasori-nii. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka, aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan mereka. Terutama Pein-nii." Cerita Sakura.

"OK. Aku tahu. Kau merasa berhutang budi dengan Pein-senpai dan setelah dia memintaku untuk menjauhimu, maka kau ingin aku menjauhimu? Begitu? Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi.

"Bukan begitu!" Teriak Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia sebenarnya menyesal mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura.

"Aku – aku senang dengan perkataanmu pada Pein-nii. 'hidupku adalah hidupku, dan hidupku aku sendirilah yang menentukan', terima kasih banyak atas kalimat itu. Dan aku sudah memutuskan –" Ucap Sakura, lalu ia terdiam dan meringkuk memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya – ia menangis.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dihampirinya gadis yang kini tengah terisak. "Dasar anak cengeng!" Ucap Sasuke sambil membelai puncak kepala Sakura lembut. Sakura hanya diam.

"Sasuke ..." Panggil Sakura dengan posisi tetap, suaranya serak.

"Hn?" Sahut Sasuke yang berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Kau mau tidak? Menemaniku ke makam kaasan dan toosan di Kiri sehabis ulangan dan saat liburan musim panas?" Tanya Sakura, kini ia mendongak dan menatap mata onyx Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Hn." Angguk Sasuke. "Ano – Sakura, kau pakai lensa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sakura menrenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Nggak, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Matamu – kenapa bagus sekali?" Ucap Sasuke terpana melihat sepasang emerald yang tengah menatap onyxnya.

"Hn? Astaga! Aku lupa pakai lensaku!" Ucap Sakura menepuk dahinya.

"Hn? Jadi – onyx itu hanya lensa?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura nyengir. "Maaf. Selama ini aku memakai lensa onyx." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu – mataku minus, awalnya aku ingin membeli kacamata, tapi kata Sasori-nii ribet dan aku lebih bagus pakai lensa. Maunya pakai lensa bening, tapi kata Pein-nii jangan mencari lensa yang menarik perhatian orang, ya sudah – aku beli lensa onyx saja." Jelas Sakura.

"Kenapa Pein-senpai melarangmu memakai lensa bening?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Itu – katanya mataku memancarkan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, wajah dan penampilanku saja sudah banyak menarik perhatian orang ditambah rambutku yang berwarna lain, apalagi ditambah mataku – kata Pein-nii akan mempersulit hidupku." Cerita Sakura.

"Maksudnya mempersulit?" Tanya Sasuke lagi – bawel! *Dirasengan Sasuke (?)*.

"Entahlah." Ucap Sakura dan mulai memakai lensa onyxnya.

"Padahal warna matamu bagus." Ucap Sasuke yang sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Terima kasih." Sahut Sakura menunduk malu.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Seminggu berlalu – ulangan berlalu – tiba saatnya musim panas.

Selamanya Bersama, Right?

Saat pulang sekolah.

"Huhhh!" Sasuke manrik nafas panjang. "Hay, Saku – bagaimana rencana kita ke Kiri?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ano – itu ya? Semakin cepat semakin baik. Bagaimana kalau besok?" Ucap Sakura.

"Besok? OK. Siapa takut – graveyard! Kami datang!" Teriak Sasuke yang diikuti tawa Sakura yang membludak.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendapati Pein yang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan super duper menyeramkan.

"Sakura!" Teriak Pein.

'PLAAKKK!' Telak Pein menampar Sakura.

"Pein-nii?" Sakura terkejut atas perilaku yang didapatnya dari anikinya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Maaf, chap kali ini singkat sekali. Saya geblek nih, sekarang musimnya ulangan malah buat fict ... Padahal ini semua demi para readers loh?

Hiihiihiii ... Semoga para readers berlapang dada menerima fict abal saya ini ... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya? (?).

Minna-san! Tolong Reviewnya!

REVIEW

.

P

.

L

.

E

.

A

.

S

.

E

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya ...**

Saat pulang sekolah.

"Huhhh!" Sasuke manrik nafas panjang. "Hay, Saku – bagaimana rencana kita ke Kiri?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ano – itu ya? Semakin cepat semakin baik. Bagaimana kalau besok?" Ucap Sakura.

"Besok? OK. Siapa takut – graveyard! Kami datang!" Teriak Sasuke yang diikuti tawa Sakura yang membludak.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti ketika mendapati Pein yang tengah berdiri tegap di hadapan mereka berdua dengan tatapan super duper menyeramkan.

"Sakura!" Teriak Pein.

'PLAAKKK!' Telak Pein menampar Sakura.

"Pein-nii?" Sakura terkejut atas perilaku yang didapatnya dari anikinya itu.

**Autor : Momomiya Hoshino Utai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : OOC, Romance, dsb.**

**Pairing : Bla~bla~bla~bla ...**

**A/N : **Saya senang sekali dapat kesan positif dari para readers – terima kasih banyak *Membungkukkan badan dalem2 ampe encok*. Sepertinya saya harus lebih semangat menggarap fict ini ... ^_^

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau buang obatmu! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura!" Teriak Pein pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum meringis sambil memegang pipinya yang kini merah. "Pein-nii bicara apa? obat apa? aku kan tidak sakit apa-apa, kenapa aku harus minum obat?" Ucap Sakura disertai jatuhnya bulir-bulir bening dari ujung-ujung matanya.

"Bodoh! Kau mau berbohong Sakura!" Umpat Pein.

"Pein-nii hentikan!" Teriak Sakura, kini nada suaranya jauh lebih tinggi. "Sasuke, aku pulang duluan. Sampai bertemu besok – aku harap." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan menarik tangan Pein menjauhi Sasuke.

_Apa yang terjadi? 'aku harap'? apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Obat? Apakah Sakura sakit? _Pikir Sasuke kini kacau akibat kejadian tadi.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

"Pein-nii, aku mohon – jangan bicarakan tentang hal 'itu' di depan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menunduk dan agak terisak.

"Kenapa? Kau mencintainya?" Ucap Pein dengan nada sarkastik.

"Entahlah – tapi ia berbeda." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau dulu juga mengatakan hal yang sama tentang Gaara! Tapi buktinya? Semua laki-laki itu sama saja Sakura!" Bentak Pein.

"Aku tak perduli!" Teriak Sakura tak kalah nyaring.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminum obatmu? Kenapa!" Tanya Pein dengan kasar.

"Percumah! Obat itu hanya bisa menghambat penyebaran penyakit ini – bukan menyembuhkanku." Jelas Sakura. "Toh – aku akan mati juga." Lanjutnya lagi berusaha tersenyum. Pein langsung memeluk otootonya yang paling bontot itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan lupa minum obatmu. Harus diminum, jangan dibuang lagi." Ucap Pein lirih.

"Aku –"

"Berjanjilah Sakura." Tegasnya dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Hn. Aku – aku berjanji. Maaf." Ucap Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang anikinya tercinta.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Malam hari di kediaman Haruno.

"Sakura! Liburan musim panas ini kau harus ke tempat Tsunade-baachan. Kau harus kemo, OK?" Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi – aku harus ke makam kaasan dan toosan besok." Ucap Sakura.

"Urungkan niatmu!" Bentak Pein.

Sakura hanya diam. "Sakura, hidupmu jauh lebih penting." Ucap Sasori lembut. Diantara Sasori dan Pein, memang Sasori lah yang paling bisa mengontrol emosi, beda jauh dengan Pein yang kelewat galak. Sasori jauh lebih tenang dan ramah, lebih bisa memfokuskan masalah – beda dengan Pein yang gegabah.

"Aku takut – kalau musim panas tahun ini adalah musim panas terakhirku. Musim panas selama ini aku selalu ke makam kaasan dan toosan." Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut." Ucap Sasori sambil memeluk Sakura.

"Aku akan pergi dengan Sasuke." Sahut Sakura.

"Apa! Dengan bocah culun itu? Bagaimana bisa dia menjagamu?" Tanya Pein mulai esmosi (dibaca:emosi).

Sakura berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan kedua anikinya.

"Sasori, hubungi si culun itu. Suruh dia jauhi Sakura." Ucap Pein.

Sasori hanya mengangguk.

***Mode SMS: ON***

**From : Sakura**

**To : Sasuke**

"**Sasuke, besok harus jadi ya? Aku mohon."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sakura**

"**Beres! Kau siap-siap saja."**

**From : Sakura **

**To : Sasuke**

"**Besok pagi-pagi aku jemput."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sakura**

"**Kenapa harus pagi-pagi?"**

**From : Sakura **

**To : Sasuke**

"**Aku sudah tidak sabar ke makam kaasan dan toosan."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sakura**

"**Baiklah. Sampai bertemu besok. Selamat malam."**

**From : Sakura**

**To : Sasuke**

" ^_^ "

**From : Sasori**

**To : Sasuke**

"**Jika Sakura memintamu menemaninya ke Kiri. Aku mohon tolak. Keadaan sedang tidak baik sekarang."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sasori**

"**Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menemaninya."**

**From : Sasori**

**To : Sasuke**

"**Aku mohon."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sasori**

"**Maaf. Tapi akan aku usahakan."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sakura**

"**Sakura, kalau besok aku tidak bisa menemanimu bagaimana?"**

**From : Sakura**

**To : Sasuke**

"**Aku akan pergi sendiri."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sasori**

"**Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Kalau aku menolaknya, ia akan pergi ke Kiri sendiri. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."**

**From : Sasori**

**To : Sasuke**

"**Kenapa kau begitu khawatir dengan Sakura?"**

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."**

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sasori**

"**Karena ... aku mencintainya."**

***Mode SMS: OFF***

"Apa!" Teriak Sasori memcah pemikiran Pein.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pein bingung.

"Ano – itu – Sasuke tadi mengirimku pesan ini." Ucap Sasori agak bisik-bisik agar Sakura tidak mendengar – lalu ia menyerahkan HPnya pada Pein agar Pein membaca pesan Sasuke.

"Apa! Dasar! Kurang ajar!" Ucap Pein.

'Drrrttt! Drrrttt!' HP Sasori bergetar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ada pesan! Dari Sasuke." Ucap Sasori.

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Pein penasaran.

**From : Sasuke**

**To : Sasori**

"**Aku serius dengan Sakura. Aku mohon restui kami. Aku akan menjaga Sakura. Kami akan baik-baik saja besok."**

"Bocah itu maunya apa?" Ucap Pein naik darah.

"Entahlah, tapi dari setiap tatapan Sasuke, sepertinya ia benar-benar serius dengan Sakura – kau percaya padaku? Bukankah tebakanku selalu benar? Un?" Ucap Sasori kini yang mengikuti gaya Deidara itu *Ditabok sepatu both sama Sasori*.

"..." Pein diam sejenak, ia tengah berpikir (Jangan ke tengah-tengah! Entar ditabrak truck loh! Ayo! Ke pinggir!).

_Sasori benar, kemarin saat Sakura dengan Gaara Sasori sudah memperingatkan, tapi aku tidak percaya – dan akhirnya malah begini. _Pikir Pein.

"Baiklah. Serahkan Sakura padanya. Tapi ingatkan, sampai Sakura kenapa-kenapa – dia akan berurusan dengan singa yang kehilangan mangsa." Tukas Pein dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah –" Sahut Sasori bergembiraria. Dia memang sangat setuju kalau Sakura pacaran dengan Sasuke. Karena menurutnya Sasuke anak baik-baik dan dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang – dia pasti akan menjaga Sakura sepenuh hatinya.

**From : Sasori**

**To : Sasuke**

"**Baiklah. Tolong jaga dia ya? Kami merestuimu."**

"Hahhh~ Ini sudah malam, aku tidur saja lah." Ucap Sasori dan berjalan gelayutan ke kamarnya.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Madara – ojisan Sasuke.

"Itu – ano – aku dan temanku akan ke Ki – Kiri." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa?" Tiba-tiba suara laki-laki muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Itachi-nii." Ucap Sasuke agak menunduk.

"Bodooh! Buat apa ke tempat itu lagi? Kau mau cari mati?" Tegas Itachi.

"Sasu-chan –" Panggil Madara.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sasu-chan' Madara-jisan." Sela Sasuke.

Madara terkekeh, "Bukankah tempat itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri untukmu? Apa kau yakin kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ke sana hanya ingin berkunjung ke makam –" Ucap Sasuke namun terpotong karena Itachi udah keburu nyerobot.

"Kalau kau akan pergi ke Kiri, aku ikut!"

"Itachi-nii! Aku pergi dengan Sakura! Dan aku akan BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Madara – disahut dengan anggukan pasti oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu tinggalkan nomor telephon yang bisa aku hubungi." Ucap Madara dan pergi meninggalkan kedua bersaudara ini/itu up to you.

"Madara-jisan! Tapi Sasuke –" Ucap Itachi, namun tergantung kata-katanya karena Madara sepertinya tak mau mendengar celotehan Itachi. "Sasuke ... Kau yakin?" Tanya Itachi, kali ini nada bicaranya agak lembut.

"Ya." Sahut Sasuke sambil terus memeriksa barang bawaannya. "Sudahlah Itachi-nii, aku mau istirahat. Kau keluar saja sana." Ucap Sasuke. Itachi hanya mendengus dan akhirnya keluar juga dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur king sizenya. Berusaha memejamkan mata – namun sebuah kenangan buruk semasa kecilnya berkeliaran di otaknya.

"Arrrggghhh! Kenapa aku harus mengingat hal itu! Lupakan Sasuke!" Teriaknya sendiri.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Keesokan harinya ditengah kabut pagi buta, sebuah mobil Jaguar melaju dengan cepat.

Mobil itu berhenti di sebuah kediaman elit, di gerbang rumah itu terlihat sebuah lambang klan yang menempati rumah elit itu – UCHIHA.

Sasuke keluar rumah diiringi Itachi. Madara tidak ada karena masih terlelap.

"Hati-hati ya?" Ucap Itachi. "Aku titip Sasuke." Lanjutnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

_Seharusnya AKU yang dijaga Sasuke, bukan AKU yang menjaga Sasuke. _Pikir Sakura.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Kurang lebih 7 jam lebih mereka di pesawat menuju ke Kiri. Dan sampailah mereka di pusat kota Kiri.

_Aku berharap, makam kaasan dan toosan Sakura tidak jauh. _Pikir Sasuke.

"Ano – Sasuke, makam kaasan dan toosan sebenarnya ada di pulau kecil di seberang pantai Kiri." Jelas Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar kata 'pantai Kiri' langsung mematung dan terdiam berjuta bahasa. _Pan – tai Ki – ri. _Ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura nyengir, "Jadi perjalanan kita masih jauh Sasuke." Ucap Sakura tanpa dosa.

Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Sakura menyadari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa? kalau kau sudah lelah, kau menginap saja di hotel sekitar sini, biar aku pergi sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

_Pergi sendiri? 'Baiklah. Tolong jaga dia ya? Kami merestuimu'. _Tiba-tiba SMS Sasori meracuni otaknya. _Sasori-senpai sudah menitipkan Sakura padaku, dia sudah mempercayaiku sepenuhnya – masak aku harus menyerah hanya karena masa lalu yang – arrrggghhh! Aku harus terus bersama Sakura. _Pikir Sasuke.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalan. Setelah kurang lebih 1 jam 30 menit mereka naik kereta menuju pantai Kiri. Sampailah mereka di sana.

"Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat dulu di villa milik Pein-nii yang tak jauh dari sini?" Ajak Sakura.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Sasuke berusaha tersenyum.

Sasuke pikir villa itu ada di sekitar stasiun yang agak jauh dari pantai – tapi Sasuke berpikir lagi – 'villa'? pasti dekat dengan pantai, mana ada orang yang mau membuang uangnya untuk membuat villa di samping stasiun kereta. Itu pasti hal gila.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Ternyata apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke benar. Kini ia tengah menginjak pasir putih yang lembut dan hangat.

"Pantai Kiri." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menerawang ke arah pantai.

"Sasuke! Ayo!" Teriak Sakura yang memanggil Sasuke dan melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Sasuke yang masih termangu menatap pantai. Sakura pun berlari kecil menghampiri Sasuke. "Hay, monyet duit gope', kau baru pertama kali ke pantai ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada agak mengejek.

"..." Sasuke diam. Pandangannya kosong.

Sakura agak bingung mengartikan tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura. Sakura langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Sasuke. Sasuke langsung sadar dari lamunannya.

"A – ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya.

"Hn? Ada apa? seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu baka." Ucap Sakura. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke villa." Ajak Sakura – kali ini Sasuke ada di belakang Sakura.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Jam 08:00 p.m.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sakura saat di depan pintu kamar Sasuke – dan setelah membukanya tanpa permisi. "Hn?" Sakura heran karena tak didapatinya sosok monyet duit gope' itu.

Sakura pun berinisiatif ke tepi pantai mencari Sasuke, ternyata benar – Sasuke di sana. Tunggu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantai – tatapannya kosong ke arah laut – ia berjalan menuju tengah laut.

_Dia bisa mati! _Pikir Sakura dan berlari mengejar Sasuke, sayangnya kakinya terpeleset saat menuruni karang.

BYURRRR!

"Kyyyaaa!" Sakura berteriak. Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan Sakura langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk Sakura.

BRUSSSHHHH!

Mereka muncul ke permukaan.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Kau yang baka! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ke tengah laut? Huh?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Kalau kau mati tenggelam bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau kau mati tenggelam bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura memutarbalikkan facta.

"Arrrggghhh! Sudahlah! Kita kembali ke villa." Ucap Sasuke, ia menggendong Sakura a la bridal style.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Di villa.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri tegap di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia baru sadar, betapa gagahnya Sasuke dengan kaos oblong dan jeans pendek – apalagi saat ini kaos oblong itu basah dan memperlihatkan kotak-kotak di bagian perut dan dada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke yang sudah akan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Kau bagus begitu –" Ucap Sakura tanpa sadar. Ia terlalu terpesona dengan obsidian sang Uchiha.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan kembali lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang super gagah itu. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tanpa kacamata dan pakaian yang super culun itu – kau terlihat gagah." Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan berlalu.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Sakura lagi.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membicarakan tubuhku – itu tak penting." Sahut Sasuke.

Sakura agak kesal dengan ucapan dingin Sasuke – _Dia pikir dia siapa? Huh?_

"Ano – itu – kenapa kau jadi ke tengah laut Sasuke? Kau tidak bermaksud ingin bunuh diri kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gantilah pakaianmu yang basah – kau akan masuk angin jika tidak menggantinya." Ucap Sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kamarnya.

_Sasuke baka! Apa yang dia pikirkan!_

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Di dalam kamar Sakura.

BRUKK!

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur – ia baru saja mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Sasuke ... Sasuke ... Sasuke ... Arrggg! Kenapa hanya ada Sasuke dalam pikiranku!" Teriak Sakura sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Lalu ia terdiam – ditatapnya langit malam dari jendela kamarnya itu. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Sejak awal dia ku beri tahu akan ke pantai Kiri, reaksinya sudah berubah. Apalagi saat kami menginjakkan kaki di sini. Perilakunya jadi berubah drastic. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Sakura berpikir keras – hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

_Bodoh! Gara-gara masa lalu itu, aku jadi melibatkan Sakura ke dalam bahaya. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak sepantasnya Sakura ikut dalam tingkah bahayaku ini – mungkin aku memang harus menjauhi Sakura... menjauhi Sakura... Apa bisa? _Pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya bintang dan bulan yang sedang berdampingan. Mata Sasuke membulat – semua masa lalunya terputar ulang di pikirannya bagai déjà vu.

"Arrrggghhh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Tidak! Bukan aku!" Teriak Sasuke. "Ibu! Di dalam sana – tersenyum." Ucapnya terisak – ia memejamkan matanya menahan sebuah derita seumur hidup yang beberapa tahun lau sempat hilang, namun kini kembali lagi menghantuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Terima kasih buat yang sudah review di chap sebelumnya.

**Pink Uchiha : **Ya, terima kasih banyak atas koreksinya. ^_^

Heehee ... Ya, alurnya kecepetan ya? Aku juga berpikir begitu *Plak!*. Mungkin di chapter ini dan selanjutnya akan saya perbaiki ... keep read, yea? (Sok inggris ya? ^_^).

**QRen : **Siappp bos! ^_^

Hayayay! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke? Ayo! Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya?

**Selanjutnya ...**

"Ibu! Lihat! Bintangnya banyak sekali."

Tidak! Ibu! – ibu mengejarku ke dalam laut menyelamatkan ku. Aku ingat saat itu – ibu mendekapku dan tersenyum hangat, senyum terakhir yang aku lihat.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Sapa orang yang ada di ruang makan itu aka pelayan.

"Eh? Pagi. Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saya Sai, pelayan keluarga Haruno."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah kita pulang dari jiarah."

**Akhir Kata ...**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**P**

**.**

**L**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**S**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Like a DÉJÀ VU

**Sebelumnya ...**

Di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

_Bodoh! Gara-gara masa lalu itu, aku jadi melibatkan Sakura ke dalam bahaya. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Tidak sepantasnya Sakura ikut dalam tingkah bahayaku ini – mungkin aku memang harus menjauhi Sakura... menjauhi Sakura... Apa bisa? _Pikir Sasuke.

Perlahan ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke luar jendela. Dilihatnya bintang dan bulan yang sedang berdampingan. Mata Sasuke membulat – semua masa lalunya terputar ulang di pikirannya bagai déjà vu.

"Arrrggghhh!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram erat kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. "Tidak! Bukan aku!" Teriak Sasuke. "Ibu! Di dalam sana – tersenyum." Ucapnya terisak – ia memejamkan matanya menahan sebuah derita seumur hidup yang beberapa tahun lalu sempat hilang, namun kini kembali lagi menghantuinya.

**Autor : Momomiya Hoshino Utai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : OOC, Romance, dsb.**

**Pairing : Bla~bla~bla~bla ...**

**A/N : Bla~bla~bla~bla ...**

*****DÉJÀ VU*****

Sasuke's POV

"Ibu! Lihat! Bintangnya banyak sekali." Ucapku – aku? Sewaktu kecil ya? Itu ... Ibu?

"Hn. Banyak sekali ya?" Kata-kata itu – apa aku bisa menyentuh ibu?

"Indahnya!" Ucapku lagi. Ku pandang langit malam yang begitu tenang, debur ombak membuat keadaan semakin tenang.

"Cita-cita Sasuke apa?" Tanya ibu padaku.

"Aku ingin jadi astornot." Sahutku pasti – haha ... aku salah pengucapan, ibu pasti akan membenarkannya setelah ini.

"Astronot?" Ibu membenarkan pengucapanku yang salah. Benarkan? Kenangan ini ... Sudah 10 tahun aku lupakan. Kenapa harus aku lupakan? "Kenapa Sasuke ingin jadi astronot?" Tanya ibu. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memetik bintang, bintang yang paliiing teraanngg!" Ucapku sampai terpejam-pejam saking menggambarkan bintang yang paling terang itu.

"Benarkah? Untuk apa?" Tanya ibu – ia tersenyum. Polos sekali aku saat itu.

"Bintang yang pertama bisa ku petik, akan aku berikan ke ibu." Ucapku polos.

"Lalu? Yang kedua?" Tanya ibu.

"Untuk ayah. Dan yang ketiga untuk aniki." Lanjutku lagi.

"Yang keempat?" Tanya ibu.

Aku terdiam. "Yang keempat akan aku simpan untuk orang yang aku cntai." Jawabku.

Orang yang aku cintai ya? Sakura kah?

"Orang – yang Sasuke cintai? Seperti apa misalnya?" Tanya ibu yang mendekapku.

Ku peluk ibu erat, "Seperti ibu yang mencintai ayah." Sahutku.

Ibu tersenyum, ia mendekapku. Aku berlari ke bibir pantai berusaha menggapai bintang – tunggu! Jangan ke sana!

Ibu mengejarku, aku berlari terlalu dekat dengan ombak – Jangan! Jangan ke sana! Aku tidak mau lihat ini!

"Sasuke! Jangan ke sana!" Teriak ibu.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Aku terseret ombak ke tengah laut, ibu mengejarku. Jangan! Jangan kejar aku ... Jangan!

Tidak! Ibu! – ibu mengejarku ke dalam laut menyelamatkan ku. Aku ingat saat itu – ibu mendekapku dan tersenyum hangat, senyum terakhir yang aku lihat.

End of Sasuke's POV

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sasuke tersadar.

"Hosh! Hosh!" Ia berkeringat, diambilnya segelas air putih yang ada di meja di samping tempat tidurnya. "Seperti déjà vu." Ucapnya.

Ia kembali merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. _Apakah aku harus menceritakan ini pada Sakura? Tapi – Sakura pasti akan dalam masalah, aku ... harus pergi dari hidup Sakura. Sesampainya di Konoha, aku akan pindah ke Suna. Harus!_

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Pagi hari ...

Di kamar Sakura.

"Hooaaahhh!" Sakura menguap panjang, ia bangun dari tidurnya, direnggangkannya otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. "Sudah pagi ya?" Ucapnya dan berdiri lalu pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Ya." Sahut Sakura yang pintu kamarnya terdengar tengah diketok – kebetulan Sakura juga baru selesai mandi. Ia pun membuka pintunya setengah – menutupi tubuhnya gitu maksudnya, soalnya dia masih pakai handuk.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke.

"Eh, kamu. Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin bi – ano ... itu ... sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sasuke? Kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng, Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar – terlihatlah sudah ia yang HANYA menggunakan handuk itu.

Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Sakura – wajahnya memerah.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bilang sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari menjauh.

"Sasuke? Dia kenapa?" Ucap Sakura bingung. Ia pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mengenakan baju.

#Selamanya Bersama, Right?#

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang makan.

_Sasuke! Sadar! Jangan tergoda begitu! Sakura ... Kenapa kamu harus ada di dalam hidupku? _Pikir Sasuke.

Sesampainya di ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Sapa orang yang ada di ruang makan itu aka pelayan.

"Eh? Pagi. Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saya Sai, pelayan keluarga Haruno." Sahutnya dengan senyuman palsu khas Sai itu.

Sasuke menatap Sai heran melihat senyumnya. _Tidak ikhlas sekali – senyumnya itu. _Pikir Sasuke.

"Mari, sarapan anda dan nona Haruno sudah saya siapkan." Ucapnya.

"Oh – jadi kamu ya yang menyiapkan sarapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sai hanya mengangguk + senyum palsunya.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke!" Sapa Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Huaaa!" Sasuke terkejut dan terjengkang dari kursinya saat mau duduk.

"Hahaha ... Maaf." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dan menggosok-gosok bokongnya. "Huft! Dasar!" Ucapnya cuit-cuit sendiri. Tiba-tiba saat ia sedang melihat Sakura yang tersenyum, ia teringat saat Sakura hanya menggunakan handuk tadi – wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Eh? Sa – Sai ya?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

Sai mengangguk – kali ini dia tidak tersenyum. Kali ini dia tidak berekspresi sama sekali, wajahnya datar – bukan maksudnya wajahnya rata ya?

"Lama tidak berjumpa." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Hanya musim panas." Ucap Sai.

Sakura duduk di kursinya yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah mengrenyitkan dahinya. "Sasuke? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Apa? Sakit? Hahaha ... Kau bercanda? Aku ini selalu sehat." Sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi – wajahmu merah." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? Merah? Hahaha ... Hanya perasaanmu." Jawab Sasuke ia pun dengan cepat melahap sarapannya.

"Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Sai dan ia pun berlalu pergi.

_Bertemu dengan Sai lagi ya? _Pikir Sakura.

"Sakura? Kenapa diam? Kenapa tidak makan?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Iya. Ini aku mau makan." Sahut Sakura. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun melanjutkan sarapan. "Ano – Sasuke, aku hanya ingin bertanya boleh?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?" Sasuke agak bingung, tapi sepertinya ia tahu kemana tujuan pembicaraan ini.

"Soal malam tadi – kenapa kau jadi ke tengah laut Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas sarapannya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. "Sarapan lah dulu, tidak baik saat makan – bicara." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menatap wajah sendu Sasuke. _Sepertinya ada yang Sasuke sembunyikan. Tapi apa? _Pikir Sakura.

"Maaf, nona. Perahu menuju pulau sudah siap. Jika anda sudah siap, saya bisa antarkan anda ke makam." Ucap Sai yang datang ke ruang makan itu lagi.

"Iya. Terima kasih." Sahut Sakura datar.

_Gara-gara aku, mood Sakura jadi buruk. _Pikir Sasuke. "Sakura ..." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sahut Sakura malas.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah kita pulang dari jiarah." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. _Akhirnya! Sasuke mau juga terbuka denganku! _Pikir Sakura. "Hn!" Sakura mengangguk pasti.

Sai hanya menatap mereka berdua bergantian tanpa berkomentar – ia langsung pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Ceritanya di chap khusus ini dikit ya? Haha ... Gomen, saya seenarnya pusing mau bagaimana melanjutkan cerita ini. Tolong bagi readers yang bisa membantu saya memberi saran bagi chap selanjutnya – silahkan review ...

Penasaran bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya?

Mau tahu? Ada hubungan apa antara Sakura dan Sai? Dan ... masa lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu tersiksa ketika berada di pantai?

Tunggu Chap selanjutnya?

**Selanjutnya ...**

"Tetaplah di sini ..."

BRUKKK!

"Sa – Sa – kura ..."

_Sakura – bertahanlah, aku ada di sini._

**REVIEW**

**.**

**P**

**.**

**L**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**A**

**.**

**S**

**.**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
